Undecided Flaws
by Eternal MoonPeach Goddess
Summary: Serena Tsukino is the eleven-year old prodigy Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. One day, as she sat staring out the window at the gloomy sky and rain, she sees a strange creature coming towards her window! She then recieves a strange letter. RE-EDITED
1. Wounded Owls and A Mysterious Letter

Re-editing finished: August 20, 2004 9:22 AM Congrats!!

EMP: Hey minna!! How are you? Great. Anyways, here is another fic by weellll...me. Anyways, this is a crossover fic, as you know from reading the summary.

Minako: And minna, remember to review this time! Plz!!!!

EMP: HEY!! That's my job!! sniff turns to fans (are there any? --...)

PLZ R&R MINNA!!!! Okay.....

Well, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer (Woooweeewooweeedizzinesso.O.O.o)- I do not own Sailor Moon, (hard to believe I know) or Harry Potter (yup not mine) so don't sue me for I have no money, I need it to buy my manga and anime, etc.

Thank you.

Minako: Sakura-sama would like to point out that she has no idea whether it is Juuban Azabu or Azabu Juuban so she'll put it as she wants. Also, Serena has known Luna since the age of five and the other senshi. They've all been able to accept their destiny, and graciously so. She's also been Sailor Moon for a while, but I don't want to give anything away for now so sit back, relax, and...READ! Mwaha! I can't believe you bast are actually READING! Who the hell knows how to READ nowadays...? blinks as Sakura glares at her, arms crossed, foot tapping angrily

Sakura: F.y.i., everybody reads nowadays if they can help it, AND I won't have you calling these nice readers of mine bast okay? So, if you'll kindly shut up we can get onto the fic.

Minako: sad bunny buns face E : c Gomen nasai Sakura-sama, minna-sama, onegai I would like you to forgive me...

Me: .. sniff Oh I taught you SO well... but mad don't do it again!

Minako: smile Hai!

Me: Awww... so cute.... Kunzite and Yaten are SO mine....heheheheh...

Minako: O.O What???!!!!???!!!!

Me: I will use English and Japanese names wherever I please, well, that's because I don't know what I'm gonna use anyhow, so ENJOY!!

Arigato gozaimas for reading my fic minna! Ja! See you at the bottom!

****

**Undecided Flaws **

**Chapitre 1**

It was a cool, cloudy day in Juuban Azabu and the wind was strong. A young girl was staring out of her window. Sighing, she turned away from the window and walked over to her dresser. She took out a picture from the drawer and smiled as she studied it. It was a picture of Luna in her arms. She had been at the age of 10, wearing a witch costume for the American holiday, Halloween. How she longed to wear that costume again. She felt so happy whenever she was adorned in her sailor senshi fuku and felt the same way in a witch costume. She became excited and felt power surging through her young veins. She closed her eyes and breathed in at the thought of that power. Her smile widened.

Her birthday on June 30 had just passed and she was now 11 years old. But even though her privileges grew, she still felt a strange longing. Something. Something she wanted, something she yearned for.

'But what is it?' she thought as she put the picture away and closed the drawer. 'What is it that's coming?'

In an instant the raindrops suddenly ceased in their falling. The sun didn't come out but it was suddenly dry. Serena brightened up a little as she looked up at the sky out of the window. 'At least I'll be able to go over to Minako's house now'. But as she was losing herself in thoughts about what she was finally going to get to do during the one day after the rain finally stopped, she didn't notice the strange dark shadow in the gray and gloomy sky that crept closer in her direction. A peculiar image was heading towards her window and she suddenly noticed it, gasping in shock. She hesitated for a moment, then opened up her window to see what it was, frightened by the unusualness of it.

As the creature, or... whatever it was came closer, Serena noticed that it wasn't one large object, but three owls huddled up together. She sighed, she had thought it could have possibly been a weather balloon or something worse.... She shuddered at the thought. She up and out at them smiling. But, when they came up to the window and began to hoot, she realized that the middle owl was unconscious and was wounded across it's upper chest and stomach. She swiftly moved out of the way and the owls came rushing in.

The wounded owl had a letter tied to its curled up talon. She took the letter off, and proceeded to open it without glancing at the name to whom it was addressed to or if there even was one, she didn't care. She wanted to know who would do such a thing as to hurt an innocent animal as such. 'Maybe another animal...?', she questioned to herself but as she was about to rip off the seal, she remembered the injury that the middle owl had.

Putting the letter on her bed, she closed the window and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge for anything that the owls could eat, she grabbed a few items and closed the fridge. Running to the bathroom, she found dressing equipment and ointment, and grabbed some of it, balancing everything as best as she could in her eleven-year old arms, and rushed up the stairs again. Luckily her parents were out on vacation, otherwise they would never have let her have owls, of all creatures, in her room. 'They'd prefer owls over snakes I guess so bleh...', she smirked at the thought, shook her head and opened the door.

She closed the door to her room with her shoulder and noticed that the rain was starting once again and all hope of going to Minako's house was gone. Trying to forget the misfortune, she put everything on the bed.

Bending over the wounded owl, she began to remove a few feathers gently, she cleaned the owl and its wound and began dressing the long red gash across its front, putting bandages around it gently. It had gray and spotted feather and green eyes the color of a forest. She gazed into them, and smiled at the small hoot it gave weakly. She checked the other owls, both a mix of mohagony and black feathers with orange eyes. She found less on them than the first owl, but a few injuries were on their wings and front side as well, and she cleaned and dressed them.

She then opened the food she found and frowned. The owls wouldn't like leftover sushi and rice buns. She decided to give it to them anyway, and to her surprise, they happily ate up the sushi and left not one crumb of the rice buns. She stared at them. When they were finished, they hooted and she understood they wanted more.

She finished feeding them and cleaning up the dishes and equipment, and went to wash her hands. When she was done, she ran back upstairs and knelt beside the owls saying, "Okay now, who did this to you? Why? And where?". She wasn't really expecting an answer from the owls and simply got a few hoots. She giggled at the cute way they tilted their heads to the side as if they understood her. Letting the owls on the bed to rest, she sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall the bed was resting against, she began to open the letter. The letter read the following:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Tsukino,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Serena looked through the letter one more time, bewildered. Reading it one more time, she looked up and decided she should tell Ami and the girls about this. Looking out the window, she saw that it was still raining, 'But, this is urgent...'.

She ran downstairs and opened the closet near the front door, and she took out her yellow poncho and black boots. She began to edge towards the door, but then decided to grab her umbrella.

"I better put the letter in a bag or something so it doesn't get wet".

Grabbing a bag, she made sure the owls had enough food until she came back. Just in case, she made sure she had her henshin stick. Then grabbing her key, she closed the door behind her.

As she walked out, she looked around; hardly any cars were driving in her neighborhood. Walking towards her friends' house, she opened up her umbrella. 'Sorry Minako-chan' she thought, as she apologetically smiled to no one but herself.

As she neared the large and expensive apartment, she opened the door and rang the doorbell. After a few rings, Ami's voice was heard from the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Ami? Konnichiwa. It's Serena. Can I come in? I think I need your help with something".

"Hai, konnichiwa. I gotta show you something too. I may need your help as well. The other senshi will be coming in half an hour. Hang on, I'll open the door".

"Okay". Serena said. After a few seconds, a buzzing sound rang from near the door. She opened it and went towards the elevator pushing in the number 17.

She walked through the hallway, glancing to her left and right, finally stopping in front of a door that held the numbers: 509. Turning towards it, she knocked. After a few seconds, she could hear footsteps inside the room. Ami opened the door. Serena burst out.

"Ami! I got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!! Do you-"

"I know", Ami interrupted, smiling. She held out a thick white envelope from behind her back that looked just like the one Serena's bag held in its depth. "I got one too".

****

Hey minna! Yes, this is still chapter 1 and I have decided to re-edit my old one. I noticed that it was all over the place and not that well done. So, I decided to fix it. I was always hoping to do this and finally, today I got to. I'm hoping that I can post this and I will be redoing the rest of the chapters that I have done. So far, I have chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 done. I've only re-edited chapter 1 though. I was also recently having trouble posting but don't worry minna! I'm going to keep trying. I, unfortunately, am starting school on Tuesday, in about four days. Kuso. You guys won't even believe how upset I am. All my friends are excited and happy. I have nothing ready. I have to read a huge book of 578 pages and I'm done with about 128 (O.o) also, I have ANOTHER book to read (but I have the book-tape, which is about 2 1/2 hours long, so we'll be alright with that one). I didn't find out about it until a couple weeks ago. So, my mom took me to Borders and we bought the big book. Well, wish me good luck minna. And thank you for being so patient (I bet you weren't) and I appreciate it. I will do my best to have the next few chapitres up soon. Alright?

Anyways, R&R, all flames will be used to cook marshmallows and grilled-cheese sandwiches!! . Stay tuned for Chapter 2 (re-edited )!! Coming soon.

Ami: OH yeah, and my name is pronounced Ah-mee, not Ay-mee just to let you know. Okay? Ja ne minna! I love you! kiss

Ciao!!

EMP


	2. Ruby Moon

Re-editing finished: March 30, 2005 9:24 am Congrats!

EMP: Hello minna! Wow. I'm so happy that I got 5 reviews! All of you get M&M's. Yay! Now, I need at least 10 reviews for Chapter 3, okay? (Well, after I finish Chapter 2).

Sadly, the first chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I took forever fixing the font, then remembered that the font changes when you post. (;;awww...). I made errors, and it wasn't very impressive, but, it was my first posted serious fic, rather than funny. OH well. sigh

Thanks to **SugarPrincessMinako**, **Wufei**, **mae**, **Steph**, **Padfoot Hoshi** and anyone else who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Minako: Awwww...

EMP: smacks Minako

Minako: owwww...hits Emp on the head with a bowling ball

Emp: faints

Minako: Heheheheheh...takes over Oh, guess I'll have to take over! thunder crashesMwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahcoughwheezzzzzzhahahahahahahahahah continues laughing

Emp: wakes up ughhhhhhh...sees Minako laughing her head off wha? gets up and hits Minako in the head with a lead pin(for bowling, not for your hair...)...twice

Minako: faints

Emp: Ahem! As I was saying, wait, I wasn't saying anything...damn. Oh well. Anyway, as I was going to say, here are the disclaimers:

Disclaimer-

I donot own Sailor Moon and/or Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura. The proud owner of Sailor Moon is Naoko Takeuchi (a FINE lady), and the proud owner of Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling (another FINE lady, I said FINE, not MINE .lol) and, the proud owner of Cardcaptor Sakura is/are CLAMP. So, all three respective parties are nice enough to allow me to use their FINE FINE works of art. Please donot sue me, for the point of this babbling is to say that I donot own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and CCS! Are you gonna sue me? No, you're not! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Anything else that I use that is not mine, I don't own. (Don't know what I'm gonna use yet..). I own anything that I make up, and I will notify readers if I do so. (Which I might). Okay, next time the disclaimers won't be this long.

End Disclaimer-

Emp: OMIGOD OO! I let the author's notes go so long! Sorry minna, you didn't have to read it if you didn't want to. (It would be nice though...)

Bye! Enjoy Chapter 2 of Undecided Flaws!

Minako: wakes upWha? Wha happened?

Emp: I SAID, bye now!

Undecided Flaws (Chapter 2)

Serena stared. "WHAT! You got it too?", she said, shock evident in her young features.

Ami, who had both her head and eyes toward the floor the whole time, slowly raised her head. "Yes, I also received a letter inviting me to Hogwarts. I was extremely surprised, Serena-chan.", the blue-haired girl said, calmly.

Serena stood there for a few seconds, in shock, then suddenly a large grin made its way towards her face and she jumped at her friend with a large bear (AN: yes, at this point it's supposed to say 'bear hug', however... I have no effin clue what happened. But it's pretty funny to leave it as it is ). "Oh, I'm so happy that you're coming with me Ami! (An: Remember, it's Ah-mee, not Amy) I won't be alone in a different school, well, that is, if we're allowed to go."

Ami smiled as Serena affectionatelyl cuddled her cheek against hers in a sisterly manner. "Yeah, Mother'll be home at one in the morning, so, maybe I could leave her a note asking. Since I'm usually asleep by then."

'Yes!', Serena thought excitedly.

20 Mins. Later

The doorbell rang, and Serena looked out the window realizing that she was on the 17th floor and that she couldn't see the senshi down there. Sweatdropping, she didn't draw back, instead, she looked around at the scenery from above, which she usually didn't get to see. Seeing so much naturely beauty in Ami's neighboring area, Serena began to feel really happy. She felt light-hearted but, deep down, a strange sense of loss. Was it because she would have to leave her Japanese home to go to London? For a whole year? She decided that that was what made her feel that way.

'Besides', she thought, 'we'll be coming back during the summer and we also get some time alone, away from our parents and old friends. We get to make new ones. It's too soon to think about missing people when we haven't even gotten permission let alone left yet.'

But no matter how much she told herself positive things about it, the more she had that sinking feeling, a feeling of disappointment.

Breaking her from her thoughts, she turned to see Raye, Minako, Makoto, and Ami giggling behind her. Raye smirked affectionately (An: is that possible?).

"So, Serena, daydreaming again?".

"So, we're invited to this school in London? And we are WITCHES? Since when? I never knew this...", said a confused Makoto.

Minako frowned, "Yeah, I don't get it, when I went to England last summer, I...I never heard about this 'Hogwash' thingy. You know?"

Ami too frowned and turned to the blond. "Minako-chan, it's 'Hogwarts', not 'Hogwash'." (An: Ami and Hermione would get along really well, wouldn't they? Hehehehe...ew..not THAT way...)

Minako blushed slightly, "W-whatever! My point is I've never heard of this school."

The 5 girls sat in thought for a few minutes. Then, Ami spoke up, "Maybe it's a secret!".

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"A secret. Like now we're senshi. We HAVE to keep it a secret. Maybe, the Hogwarts people have to keep the school a secret from people who don't do magic, those who fear and might try to destroy them-"

"US", Raye corrected, grinning. "Remember that we're witches now too."

Ami and everyone else smiled.

Usagi spoke for the first time, "Well, that is, if our parents allow us to go", sadly, she added, " my PARENTS will allow me to, but my aunt and uncle won't. Too bad. They're from London too."

Minako's face had a thoughtful look on it. "So, your aunt is your blood relative right?", she said as Usagi nodded absently, "so, is she related to your mother or your father?"

"To my father.", Usagi replied mournfully.

Makoto frowned slightly, "Well, I for one am not going without you, Serena. Why wouldn't your aunt and uncle let you come anyway? Why are they deciding for you if you have your parents to do so?"

Serena sighed, "Well, that's nice of you, but they won't let me come because they're older than my parents and boss them around. Not like SLAVES of course, but, more like children rather than respectable humans. So, they decide things for me my parents have never been able to. My parents hate it and are very sober, they DO try sometimes, but", she sighed,"there's nothing they can do."

Minako's frown was even worse than Mako's. "Oh. That's sad, Serena, but, I will make sure you go."

Serena looked away, silent tears racing down her face. "Well, my aunt and uncle don't really like things to do with magic and are very strict. They", she lowered her voice, "yell at me sometimes too, if I ever talk about stuff like that."

Everyone looked at her sympathetically. Raye said, "Serena, we still won't go without you, if we go." (An: Sorry for interrupting again, but that made no freckin' sense... ')

Serena faked a smile, "Thanks so much minna..."

2 Days later

"I DID IT! YOU GUYS I DID IT! OMIGOSH! I ACTUALLY DID IT!"

The four senshi looked up at the blond odango.

Ami spoke first, "What? What happened?"

Serena ran into the room they were in, which was her room.

"You guys, I asked my mom and dad, they said 'yes', then I went to my aunt, and asked her. She said yes! I can't believe it! But...why?"

Ami smiled, "Forget why! You're going and that's that!"

Serena smiled, "So..."

"Yeah?", said Minako.

"Well..."

"What!"

"Did you ask your parents? What did they say?"

Raye said, "Grandpa said that it was an honor to be invited to such a respectable school. So, mine's a yes."

Minako winked and said, "Well, there's any excuse for my mom to kick me outta the house, I guess I don't know how annoying I can be. So, I'm a yes too." She giggled.

Makoto smiled, "Well, I have no parents to ask, so Minako's mom gave me permission, since I live closest to her. So, I'm a yes."

Ami said, "Well, my mom saw my note and she took a day off from work to talk to me, and well, she said that this school holds many great opportunities and is very different. She thinks it's great for me. I even told her, that they do need doctors in the witch and wizarding world, so when I get out of school, I would be a doctor. Anyways, I'm a yes."

Serena sighed and fell onto her bed. "I'm so glad that all of you are coming with me. Now, we have a problem...well...two problems..."

Ami said, cocking her head, "What?"

Serena sat up on her elbows and looked at all her friends. "Well, where are we going to get all of our supplies? I mean, a wand? We can't get that from London nor can we get these items in Japan! (An: Oh how much she doesn't know.. ) And, secondly, what about these owls? They're healed now, it's been several weeks. So, we need to send the word back to Minerva Mc-whatever, and tell her that we are coming. Uh..."

Raye said, "Okay, I'll write the letters for us, let's ask them what to do. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

Raye set to work. She got out a piece of pink paper that had bunnies all over it and it had blue, yellow, green, and purple color on it. Then she got out a pen and wrote in perfect English:

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Serena Tsukino, Makoto Kino, and me, Raye Hino,

have gotten our permission to go to Hogwarts. But, we have a question. Please let us know if we do anything wrong. After we reach downtown London, then where do we get our school supplies? And where do we go on the day that we come to Hogwarts? Thank you for your help. Please answer as soon as possible. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Raye Hino

P.S. These owls, when sent to Ms. Tsukino, were injured, if that is important at all, we just wanted to let you know. Thank you for you help.

Raye finished up the letter smiling. Ami 'tut tutted' her tongue. Raye looked up at Ami and said, "What?".

Ami said, "Raye, that letter seems very unprofessional. I'm sorry", she added as Raye glared flames at her, "but it does."

Raye turned back with a slightly blushing face, "But AAAAmiiii! I'm only eleven! Why would this McGornical woman expect a professional letter?"

Ami just sighed.

In two days' time, the return letter arrived. Telling them the information they would need.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

and WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Hino,

Thank you for your concern about the upcoming school year. We have received your owl saying that you will be attending Hogwarts school this year. In the envelope is a picture of Ruby Moon. She will be the one showing you how to do your shopping, and how to get your wand, since you are unfamiliar with the way to do so. She will meet you at the London airport.

We apologize for any inconvenience and we hope you enjoy your year at Hogwarts. We will see you on September 1. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Serena took the envelope and took out the picture, which was of a light brown -haired woman who had strawberry pink eyes. She had a black butterfly tatoo on her left cheek. The girls gaped with wonder.

'She's beautiful.', thought Serena.

"Wow. She has LONG hair, almost as long as yours, Serena.", said Ami.

Raye's eyes were wide. "Woah...she's tall."

Minako jumped on top of Serena, nearly knocking her over. "Ooooh...let me see!" Looking over Serena's shoulder she said, "She IS pretty".

Ami sighed, "I'm glad she's our...our...guide? Yes, our guide."

"Yeah..", sighed everyone else.

August 10th

This was the day that the girls had to go to London. Their parents or guardians ha ha cough saw them off at the airport. They were so excited, they could hardly eat that morning. The morning was a slightly cloudy, at times sunny day, so the girls knew it wouldn't be too hot, or it wouldn't be too cold.

"Now, Serena, did you take your bunny that you sleep with every night? And your blanky?", said Mrs. Tsukino.

Serena nodded, smiling. "Yes Okaa-san (is that correct?). I have everything that I will need other than my school supplies." Raye snickered and Serena shot her a death glare.

All of the other parents as well as Raye's Grandpa (he is like a parent) made sure they had everything and bid them off.

As the senshi got on the plane and began to look for their seats, Raye whispered to Serena, "I wonder what Hogwarts is like..".

Serena smiled and nodded.

Several hours later

"NOW ARRIVING AT LONDON. ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEAT BELTS AND SIT DOWN. WE WILL BE LANDING SOON."

The girls collected their stuff, and made sure none of it had fallen, then they sat down and put their seat belts on. Then, the announcer said, "ALL PASSENGERS SHOULD HAVE THEIR SEAT BELTS ON NOW, IF ANYONE NEEDS ASSISTANCE, PLEASE-"

But, none of them were listening, all of them were trying to glimpse out of the window. Everything was so small from up there. The plane landed and the announcement went on again, "PLEASE STAY SEATED UNTIL THE PLANE COMES TO A COMPLETE STOP."

Serena giggled, because it sounded like they were on a ride.

When the plane landed, and the girls got off, they went to collect their luggage. Which wasn't much, for they knew they would need uniforms for school. After they obtained their luggage, they went and sat in the waiting area. They looked around for Ruby...

Suddenly, they saw a tall figure running towards them. As it came closer, they realized it was Ruby. Then, they got up and stared in awe at her beauty. She was wearing a plum-brown colored shirt, with a dark chocolate colored skirt, black nylon with long black boots. On top of the shirt she was wearing a long goldenrod yellow leather coat with brown feathers surrounding the neck and both wrists. Her hair was open with two odango-style wrapped 'buns'. Not round, but more of a pie shape. She had dark, but perfect make-up on.

"Ruby?", said Ami quietly.

Ruby panted towards them, and said, "GIRLS! I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE! I KINDA SLEPT OVER, OH, I'M SORRY, DID I MAKE YOU WAIT LONG!"

She came up to them, and her hands on her knees, knelt down and tried to catch her breath.

Ami, supposedly the spokesperson of the group, said, "Um, are you Ruby Moon? The one who's supposed to pick us up for the Hogwarts shopping?"

Ruby continued trying to catch her breath, then stood up and said, "Yeah, I'm Ruby, nice to meet ya!", she said, putting out her hand to Makoto and Minako. Then, she came to Raye. But, when she came to Serena, she gave her a look that was so sad that Serena almost fell over (An: Umm.. I couldn't think of a better reaction for Serena.. blah) but the look only remained for a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a second. (An: That's a small fraction... ' hee hee) Shaking Ami's hand she said, "Okay, now girls, we will be staying at the Holiday Inn today, not the Holidae Inn...", none of the girls got it. "We won't go anywhere, so rest up, cuz tommorrow's a big day. Okay, got everything? Ready? Let's go!". And as she turned around, she move her head back and looked at Serena with the corner of her eyes with that fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a second sad look again. Serena saw that look, and a concerned look appeared on her own face. She put her fist to her chest softly. Everyone else was talking so they didn't notice this slight change in Ruby's happy, cheerful appearance.

That night, Serena lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She sat up and looked around, Ami, Luna, Diana, and Raye were sleeping, smiling in their sleep. Ruby, Minako, Artemis and Makoto were in the other room across the hall. Serena made sure that Raye and Ami wouldn't wake up, and quietly got out of bed. She went to the balcony, and opened the door. She closed it behind her only after checking that her friends were asleep.

As she leaned against the railing, she thought, 'Ruby...she seems so sad. I wonder why? Maybe she didn't want to come and was forced to...no, maybe not. Did something happen to her?'. Luckily, Serena was a Cancer, so she had a strong intuition that was very very always right. (An: I couldn't help it. I'm so stupid. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then never mind. You know, I think I'm ruining the story. Okay I'll do my best not to interfere in the middle.)

"What are you doing here?"

Serena froze. She turned to look at the balcony of the next room. Ruby was standing on it, looking at her in an emotionless way, slightly sulky.

Serena rubbed the back of her head. "W-well, nothing really, just...I...couldn't sleep. That's all. What about you?"

Ruby turned her head back to the city in front of the hotel. Resting her chin on the back of her hands, she sighed. Closing her eyes, she said, "Nothing, same reason as you."

"Oh." Serena turned her head back. It was silent for a few minutes then, Ruby spoke up.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever loved someone?" Right away, Ruby felt ashamed. 'She's eleven, for goodness' sake! What the hell is she gonna think of you, Ruby..?' She blushed.

Serena just looked at Ruby in a strange, confused, questioning way. She cocked her head, with her finger on her chin, and said, "What do you mean?"

"In love, like a guy?" Ruby was now looking back at her, still somewhat embarassed.

Serena frowned. She wondered whether she should tell Ruby about when she used to be Princess Serenity. Then, she decided that it wouldn't be wise.

"No. I don't think so."

Ruby sighed. "Oh." That was the more likely answer: No.

"Why? Did something happen?"

Ruby looked up with a I'm-totally-lying-believe-me-anyway look in her eyes. She didn't want Serena to know the truth. 'She can help me, but I don't want to be helped. I'm scared.', she thought. "No. I'm just asking". She suddenly laughed. "I mean, if not love you must've had a crush by now."

Serena wasn't stupid, she knew that something was wrong, but she decided to go along for now. "Oh. Okay. Um. No crushes. I hate men", 'It comes out in the future anyway.'

Ruby tried not to let her mouth hang open for too long. 'Wow. What a bold statement. I think I'm liking this kid...' She yawned. "Okay, Serena, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed, I suggest you do the same." She said as she yawned, stretching. She smiled. "Good night!", she said cheerfully.

Serena lay in bed, just a second ago had she come in, and it was 1:30 in the morning. Finally, as she rested, thinking about Ruby and Hogwarts, she slowly fell into a drowse, and finally, fell asleep. Her last thought before going into a deep slumber was, 'I'll help Ruby, when I find out what's wrong with her, I'll help her. I don't care if she protests.', she thought this smiling. Then, she said, in a whisper, "Good night...Ruby..."

End Chapter 2

Woah. That was long. You know what I seem to be doing? I type it and I don't check over it, I always check later, so if there is any mistake, or anything, then let me know! Thanks, I hope it's not too bad. I don't want to stray away from the story line. You know? Okay, minna, nothing else to say, so PLZ R&R! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, pop popcorn, and throw at REALLY flamers. Thanks, bye!

Emp

Re-edited author's notes: Ha ha! Don't mind my interruptions please! No flames cuz of them. I'm gonna do my best to re-edit the rest of the chapters that I have done, which is up to chapter five. I'll begin my new chappies after. I'm sorry that I already had those done and you guys didn't even get to read them! - upside down Yay! I love the feeling of blood rushing to my head! OW it's so painful.. okay maybe I don't.. ow.. enjoy it that much. right side up there we go. Anyway, hope you guys like the new schtuff. Peace

Oh yeah, and don't mind the old author's notes that I typed it was from a long time ago, back when I first typed chapitre 2! Love you all


End file.
